Big Hero 6: The Tempest Redux
by Baymaksu
Summary: Who was the real Liv Amara? And who is it that now stands in her place? With the looming threat of a true "city of monsters," Hiro, Karmi, Abigail and the Big Hero 6 team must fight to protect what they hold dear. A reimagining of the CoM arc, taking place after the conclusion of my Penitent Sparrow arc and before the CoM finale. Chapter 1 "What's Past is Prologue" is now up!


**Author's Note: So, just a spoiler alert, if you have for some reason not watched the latest episodes of City of Monsters Part 1 and 2, this will contain a tad bit of spoilers alluding to it. **

**With that said, while I enjoyed the episodes, I do feel that it was abrupt. This series will be a re-imagining of how the CoM arc could have been, as it this series will be based on my original theories on how it was going to go down. It is also a series that takes part after my Penitent Sparrow fanfic arc, so if you have not read it yet, no worries. This specific chapter doesn't spoil that arc but I highly recommend checking it out.**

**But just like how I wanted to explore and develop Abigail Callaghan's character, this will help to reimagine and explore Liv's. Real and imposter. So, enjoy and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or Big Hero 6: The Series.**

* * *

**Big Hero 6: The Tempest Redux**

**Chapter 1: What's Past is Prologue**

At the top of the Sycorax building, Liv Amara sat at her desk looking through various screens on her holographic computer display. Images and charts depicting human DNA strands and chemical structures were strewn throughout. Alone in her office suite, she did not have to maintain a façade and her face became evermore weary. "We're running out of time… she's running out of time…" she muttered to herself painfully.

Pressing a button on her computer key, an image of her blonde-haired eccentric assistant, Chris, appeared, "I am here to serve! What can I get for you? Want more air-brew tea?" She shook her head, her face was serious, and she spoke with a frustrated tone, "No, I'm going for a visit. If anyone has a meeting with Liv, I don't care. Tell them she's not available." Seemingly unaffected by her poor mood, Chris acknowledged and still spoke with an enthusiastic tone as he winked, "Don't worry, I know the drill. You're officially free for the evening and off the books."

Without a response to him, she simply turned off her monitor to include her communications link to her assistant. She sighed and walked into her elevator, the systems detecting her bio-signature as she swiped her hand along the controls. The elevator controls, acknowledging her presence, suddenly changed to reveal another panel screen depicting Sycorax's secret sublevels. She selected the lowest level, which required that her fingerprints and eyes be scanned for authorization.

It quickly recognized her authority, as the elevator closed, the doors coming together to form the double helix design that characterizes Sycorax's logo. It was only a matter of moments before she found herself at the bottom sublevel, walking past the opened elevator to see the lab room suddenly come alive with lights that welcomed her. At the end of this room, was a pod that contained the silhouette of a female figure.

As she walked down towards the figure, she could see the calm and sleeping visage of the one who bore the same face as her. "Hey, Liv… I hope you don't mind… I just wanted to come see you again…" she spoke to the young woman suspended in cryogenic sleep. She gazed up at the woman's face, noting that she at least looked calm and peaceful. But it was habitual of her to also look at the data feed monitoring the young woman's vital signs, seeing that they were still deteriorating. Even though the cryogenic process had significantly slowed down her physiological processes, it did not stop the inevitable decline…

Standing in front of the Liv suspended inside the cryogenic chamber, she placed her hand on the window screen, wishing she could hug the woman within it. She slowly fell forward, her forehead now resting on the window, as she spoke again, "We are still working on your treatment… I'm sorry, please… please just hang on a little longer. I promised you I wouldn't give up, we're getting closer. I can feel it…"

Throughout the day, she had to be someone else… to put on that positive persona, that vibrant smile that _she_ always wore… to _be_ "Liv Amara." But here, at this moment in Liv's presence, she was herself. She allowed her thoughts and memories to take hold… remembering the past before all of this. And the tears began to stream down her face, "I'm not giving up on you… So, hang on… Please, don't leave me… Big sis…"

* * *

_One year ago, at a large auditorium hall in downtown San Fransokyo, a celebratory gala was being held in recognition of yet another breakthrough in the biotechnological field thanks to Liv Amara and her Sycorax team of lead scientists. In a bright red dress, Liv Amara sat at the head table along with many of her trusted team, who were visibly drawn to her charisma and positive energy as she spoke to each of them._

At the very front of the auditorium, a well-dressed middle-aged man walked up to the podium. Wearing a navy-blue blazer and suit, the man had brown hair that began to fade away towards a balding spot at the crown of his head. He cleared his throat as he tapped on the microphone, "Excuse me, everyone. Please go ahead and find your seats, enjoy the champagne but please save some since I'd like to do a toast for this wonderful event." The man smiled as he looked around, several well-dressed men and women throughout the auditorium laughed.

"For those of you who don't know me, and I don't know how that would be possible…" the man paused as there were more chuckles among the audience, not subtly insinuating his importance and prominence as being one of the wealthiest men in San Fransokyo. He continued, "If you don't know, my name is Orso Knox. I just wanted to kickstart this gala in honor of the beautiful Liv Amara and her talented expert team of scientists for yet another groundbreaking achievement." The man looked down from the podium at Liv, who was smiling warmly up at him.

He continued his speech, "What many of you might not know is that I had the distinct honor of watching Liv rise above so much adversity and take up the mantle. I was… a close friend of her late father, Dr. Spier Williamson, back when his company, Tempest Biolabs, was making its first advances in the biotech field. When he passed, all of his work and progress was almost lost along with him. But his own daughter, Liv, has proven time and time again that his legacy was not lost and that she was more than capable of going even beyond her father's work. Tempest Biolabs and Dr. Williamson are gone. But even now, my dear friend's work lives on through Liv and her company, Sycorax. And it is clear to see, that Liv has truly gathered the field's best and brightest to continue to change the world and carve out a future where we may see diseases as a thing of the past."

Mr. Knox motioned his hand towards the champagne on the podium, as all of the audience did the same, "As for my old self, in my lifetime I could never hope to achieve a semblance of what Liv and her team continues to do for the world. But it sure does help to be rich, I tell you." Once again, more chuckles amongst the crowd with some agreeing nods from Mr. Knox's fellow wealthy investing compatriots. "And I will continue to invest in Liv, in Sycorax. So, to start this off, I would like to propose a toast for Liv and Sycorax. I implore everyone to invest in them, invest in the future. For Liv! For Sycorax! Cheers!" In unison and solidarity, everyone at their tables were standing from their seats as they raised their glasses, "Cheers!"

Quickly downing the champagne, Mr. Knox now turned towards Amara, "Liv, the stage is all yours, darling." The young CEO stood up from her seat as Mr. Knox and the audience cheered and clapped. She walked up to Orso and the two shared a warm hug before Knox walked towards his seat. As folks continued to clap, Liv Amara smiled and motioned towards the crowd in a way that seemed that she was embarrassed by all the adoration. As the cheering began to settle, Liv began to speak into the microphone, "Thank you, Uncle Orso, for your kind words and your continued support for our work here at Sycorax. Although, I would certainly like to emphasize that Sycorax would not be where it is, were it not for the wonderful team I have to work diligently for a better future. I would like to thank each and every one who has become a part of the Sycorax family for our shared goals and passions. And for their families supporting them. And for our generous investors who continue to support our research. Truly, thank you all. When it comes to creating a have-it-all future, no one person can do it alone. It takes the collective effort and support of everyone. So, I would like everyone here to know that they are a part of something special. And I would like to toast to you all and the future. Cheers!"

As everyone raised their glasses to the toast and drank once again, Liv spoke one last time into the microphone, "Everyone, please enjoy your night. Thank you all for your continued support and investments!" The young business executive walked from the podium and into the crowd as many flocked to speak with her and personally congratulate her on their latest project's promising breakthrough.

From a distance, a blonde-haired business tycoon was stuffing his face with shrimp as he seemed to be chewing emphatically with ferocity. He spoke to himself as his gaze never left Liv Amara in the distance with her crowd surrounding her, "Look at her. Acting like she's all humble while she enjoys the spotlight… yet again! Always something going on to honor 'Ms. Have-It-All Future.' She's not the only one who has it all, so where is my gala or my investments from Orso Knox!? I'm awesome and spectacular, too! I make breakthroughs, too! Just some… in secret."

Suddenly, a stern voice erupted behind the well-dressed tycoon, "Always the jealous-type right, Mr. Krei?" Alistair momentarily screamed as he struggled to keep his plate from falling off the table, looking over to see the former SFIT professor, Grace Granville. He shot her a look of annoyance, "I am not jealous! Just that I am being cheated out of the recognition I deserve too!"

Granville simply shook her head, "Green isn't a good color on you, Mr. Krei. At least you do recognize that Ms. Amara does, indeed, deserve the attention she receives." Krei merely sighed, relenting, "Yes… I do have to admit that what she does is amazing. She is rapidly building her business empire and it gets difficult to keep up with her sometimes, I admit."

"That means a lot, coming from you, Alistair," Liv Amara suddenly appeared as she walked towards Krei and Granville. Once again, Alistair was completely caught off guard and nearly dropped his plate again. Liv simply laughed heartily as she helped the man catch his dinner plate, "But thank you again for coming to support me and Sycorax, my friend." Granville rolled her eyes as she noted that Mr. Krei's demeanor suddenly shifted from a fit of jealousy to being completely smitten by Liv's genuinely positive aura. Krei gasped, at a loss for words and his mind hyper-focused on Liv referring to him as _her _friend. But before he could squeal, he caught himself and his words rushed out hurriedly, "Of course, I am happy to be here for you, Liv! And with all of the richest and most powerful folks of San Fransokyo being here, naturally I would belong here!"

Liv smiled and nodded towards Krei, "It truly does mean a lot to have you here, Alistair. Please, do enjoy yourself here. Sycorax is honored to have you as our guest." The business tycoon was beside himself, his head was swimming with pride, as he thought to himself, _THE Liv Amara is honored to have ME here!_ In a flustered rush, the man quickly looked around, "Please, can I bring you a drink, Liv? Or some shrimp? Umm… Shrimp in your drink? I'll go grab some for you…!"

The flustered CEO walked off into the crowd towards the other end of the auditorium where refreshments were being served. It was not so subtle that the man was berating himself as he walked away, "Shrimp in a drink! Who offers that? Come on, Krei Krei! Get it together!" Liv and Granville watched Alistair walk off into the distance as Liv could not help but giggle. Then, they looked towards each other and quickly hugged each other. "And thank you so much for coming to support me again, Grace! It's so great to see you up and about," Liv exclaimed warmly.

Although Granville had a tendency to be very stern and serious, she always had exceptions for special people. She allowed a smile to surface on her face, "I wouldn't miss it, Ms. Amara. I couldn't agree more with Mr. Knox. It's been a pleasure watching you overcome adversity after adversity. You keep making so many great strides, and it feels like you are just getting warmed up. You have such a bright future ahead of you, it's my honor to watch you and support you."

Liv looked down briefly, thinking on Granville's words, _A bright future ahead of me, huh?_ She caught herself, looking up and smiling at Granville, as she spoke with genuine gratitude, "Thank you, Grace. You've been so supportive of me and my projects, I won't let you down." Granville looked at Liv with a reassuring smile, "You could never let me or anyone down, Liv. That's just not who you are. You have the intellect, drive, passion and vision to help usher us towards a better future. Your ParaSynth project is a bold undertaking, but we may truly have a future without disease, thanks to you."

Placing her hand along her heart in a sentimental gesture at Granville's words, Liv smiled deeply as she responded, "Thanks, Grace. I just want a world where no one has to suffer from diseases or even the disorders they were born with…" Without warning, Liv's vision became distorted and began to momentarily blur. Granville became concerned, "Are you alright, Liv?"

It felt like the world was beginning to shift and spin around her, as a sharp and painful sensation surged and swiftly radiated throughout her body. But to her credit, despite the intensity and severity of the pain she was experiencing, she did her best not to show it. Liv merely stumbled and put her hand at her head, only to be caught by her trusted personal assistant, Christian. With the slender build of the blonde-haired man, Christian seemingly slipped through the crowd out of nowhere to catch Liv. Everyone around them were all concerned for Liv, asking if she was doing okay or if they needed to call for paramedics.

But Liv tried to regain her composure, trying to speak both apologetically and light-heartedly, "It seems I've had too many toasts with you… and drank a bit too much… But it's been great, thank you all for coming… out. If you would please… excuse me." Speaking was becoming more and more effortful and laborious for her in this state, so Christian took over, "Please excuse us. Ms. Amara has been working very hard and had quite a bit to drink, so she will be heading home early. Thank you all and please enjoy the gala."

Christian and Granville assisted Liv to the backseat of her vehicle. The personal assistant looked towards the former professor, "Thank you, Grace. I'll be able to take her from here. I'll take her home so she can rest for the rest of the night." Seeing that Liv was secure in the back, she nodded to him and put her hand on Liv's shoulder, "Please take care and rest, Liv." Weakly, Liv Amara spoke softly as she turned to hug her friend, "Thank you, Grace, for being there for me… You've been a good friend and mentor… and like a nagging mother at times…" Liv and Granville chuckled, but Grace noted her words and morbid tone, perhaps even hearing soft whimpering with tears coming from Liv. Grace shook her head, "You're acting like I won't see you again. I'll be seeing you around. So, please go get some rest, Liv. Goodnight."

Catching herself, Liv smiled reassuringly to her friend, "You're right… you will be seeing _me_ around. Goodnight… Grace. Thank you…" It technically was not far from the truth, as she did not want Granville to be worried for her. She did not want to cause anyone grief should they find out about her… condition. And she was now down to her final contingency plan, as her time was closing quickly on her. Christian politely closed the car door as Granville remained outside, watching until the vehicle had made it off into the distance.

At the vehicle, Liv was now unable to maintain the façade she had at the gala. She was writhing in pain, pleading to her assistant, "Chris-…. -tian… please, the serum…" As he continued driving, the assistant was already preparing a syringe, "I'm on it, Liv. Don't talk, conserve your strength." Slowing the car gently to a stop, the assistant turned around from the car seat and looked to Liv, "Brace yourself." He pressed the intramuscular injection to Liv's thigh, the needle puncturing through and releasing a serum into her bloodstream. Liv screamed in pain as the serum coursed through her body, but with time the pain was beginning to subside to a tolerable level.

Christian picked up his phone to look at a monitor, the screen changing from flashing red to an amber color. He announced to Liv, "The serum is inhibiting only 40% of the ParaSynths in your bloodstream, they're-" But Liv continued for him, understanding the gravity of the situation all too well, "They're mutating and… adapting at a faster rate. If this keeps up, the serum will no longer… stop their activity… I'm running out of time… please, take me to Diane." Christian gritted his teeth and gripped the steering wheel strongly, he was fighting back his tears and nodded, "We're on the way. Hang on, Liv."

Their vehicle raced off and made its way towards the green glow of the Sycorax building. Getting the car into their secure, private garage, they immediately saw someone waiting for them and running to their vehicle. This young woman looked almost exactly like Liv. Christian got outside the vehicle, "Di, you know that you shouldn't be out here. You might be seen!"

The young woman growled, "Spare me that, Chris! I was watching her monitor, the ParaSynths are becoming more resilient but you should've been faster with the serum! It's getting worse! Sis, are you- ?" Before she could even ask, Diane immediately realized that her fears were being realized as she saw Liv becoming increasingly pale and hot to the touch. "No… no, no, no. Please, this can't be happening. Please, no. Sis…"

Liv weakly looked up at her sister, she smiled faintly. She placed her hand along Diane's cheek, it was oddly ironic to Liv. It was almost as if she was looking into a mirror image of herself, but that image was alive and well but distressed and in emotional turmoil. Meanwhile, she was the one dying, comforting her living loved one. "I'm sorry little sister… I thought I had more… time. But now, we have to…" Liv became increasingly weaker, her condition rapidly deteriorating.

Christian snapped Diane out of her frozen state, "Di! We have to get her to the cryo-chamber, now!" The younger sister agreed, as they rushed to help Liv out of the car and towards the Sycorax-designed elevator. The system recognized Liv's and Di's biosignature, as Diane quickly ran through the authorization process to lead them all the way down to the lowest sublevel. As soon as the door opened, they rushed her towards the cryo-chamber at the end of the room. Christian and Diane lowered Liv down so she could rest her back along the wall. The personal assistant immediately began to initialize the cryogenic chamber's systems.

Running to one of the cabinets, Diane grabbed another intramuscular injection device and prepared it. Without warning, she pressed the syringe injection into her older sister's thigh. Liv briefly writhed in pain as the serum coursed through her. Diane put her hands up to her sister apologetically, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I had to." Liv chuckled weakly, "I know… Don't worry, Di… You're doing great." Liv reached her hand up and Diane quickly grasped her hands around Liv's.

Although the serum was becoming less effective, it did allow Liv to tolerate the pain and gain a semblance of strength and mental clarity. She spoke to Diane, "Di… My dear sister…" Diane looked to her older sister, their eyes locked between them. Liv continued, "I'm so, so sorry that I'm putting you through so much. It looks like this is all the time I have left… It's come down to this... Remember... what you told me when we were younger? That you always wished you had my life. It's not uncommon for younger siblings to want to... be like their elder sibling." Liv laughed faintly, "Lucky you... you get to actually be me. You'll finally get what you want."

Di's tears rolled down her face, "Don't joke like that. All I want is to be with you, sis. Please… don't go… I wish you didn't have to go… I don't care to be in the world if you're not in it! You were always all I had…" Liv put her hand on Diane's cheek once again, smiling at her, "I would wish for nothing more than to stay with you. But now you can finally be free from this prison that father entombed you in. And you won't have to be my shadow anymore. You can see the world, now through my eyes. One that you are free to explore and make better."

Liv paused, looking down before her eyes snapped back to her younger sister's, "I'm sorry to burden you, Di. But it's up to you now… Even if you cannot find the cure in time for me… Know that I love you and I just want you to be happy, little sis."

Diane shook her head fervently, "Don't say that, I'll do everything I can to find the right treatment! I… I… I won't give up, I promise. Whatever it takes, I will find the cure, Liv." Looking at her sister, she knew that Diane would do everything in her power to help Liv. But in a way, Liv had had to come to terms with her fate. She knew that death was inevitable and that they were only delaying it. Her only regrets and desires were to have more time to be with her sister and to continue perfecting her work to help others long after she would be gone. Closing in for a hug, Liv spoke to her sister, "I know you will do your best, Di. If nothing else… please continue our dream of creating a better future."

In their embrace, Diane sniffled and tried to compose herself, asking jokingly, "Don't you mean our dream of a 'have-it-all future?'" Liv chuckled lightly, "Yes, a 'have-it-all future.'" Diane chuckled too, and then embraced Liv even tighter, "I promise… I promise, I will. At all costs. I won't let you down, Liv. I'll cure you, and the world will be a better place when you wake up. It will be ours to enjoy together."

With the cryo-chamber set up, Christian walked up to help carry Liv, looking down at her with an outreached hand, "It's time, Liv." Diane and Christian helped her up, Liv looking to her personal assistant, "Thank you for everything you have done for us, Christian." The blonde-haired man looked to Liv, smiling a sorrowful smile, "It's been a pleasure and honor serving you, Liv. I swear, I will do everything I can possibly do to help Di find the treatment you need."

"Thank you, both…" Surrounded by loved ones, not knowing if she will ever wake up, Liv was grateful to at least be in the presence of those she cared about and care for her. They helped her lay down into the chamber, but Liv pulled her younger sister in one last time, "I love you, Di. No matter what, remember that I will always love you. The future is now in your capable hands." Diane hugged her tightly, "I love you too, sis. I swear to you, I will do everything it takes so you can wake up again. So please, hang in there."

Looking up at the vital signs monitoring systems and Liv's rapid decline, Diane was forced to acknowledge that this was it. But as she looked at Liv's face, she noticed that somehow Liv looked seemingly resolved and peaceful. Tears welling up further in Di's eyes, Liv smiled, "It's okay, Di. Everything will be okay." The two watched as the door of the cryogenic chamber began to close over Liv. Before the cryogenic cooling sequence began, Liv's and Diane's met each other on the opposing sides of the chamber's window. For a moment, it was like their hands were meeting each other's, as they both smiled to each other. The cool mist of the machine began to fully engulf Liv and smoke around the two as they watched her disappear.

Soon, they could only see Liv peacefully sleeping in her chamber. No more pain. The assistant looked at the systems, "Cryo-sequence complete, all systems nominal. It appears that her vital signs are slowing down and remaining relatively stable." Diane looked at the monitor, noting that the cryogenic chamber was successfully slowing down the activity of the ParaSynths. But the keyword being _slowing_ down. This was no solution, nor even a pause button, just a delay to give them more time. Only just to give them time…

* * *

Back In the present day, at the very same sublevel of Sycorax labs, Diane's forehead remained rested on the cryo-chamber. She looked up again at her older sister, a cold and determined expression now possessing her, "I swear, I will do everything it takes to save you, Liv. I won't fail you. Whatever it takes, no matter the cost… And _no one_ will get in my way."

* * *

**Author's Note: So just rolling out the gates with an entirely different backstory because this is a re-imagining of the City of Monsters arc. While myself I am a bit mixed about how the series handled it, it was still a great story. Just perhaps that it needed more time to flesh out the ending and honestly… I think the real Liv Amara kind of fell victim to the same issue Abigail did. She was just rescued abruptly, or rather cured abruptly and her appearance was brief although powerful. **

**But I feel that with the new story already coming out involving Chief Cruz, Megan and possibly Obake's robotic children, it feels like there was not enough fleshed out. And perhaps that's because of budget and time constraints. But felt like CoM could have been three parts at least. SO! This series will serve to continue from my Penitent Sparrow series which will conclude soon and tie in with this Tempest Redux series. Just that my mind got swayed on the creative process after being so hyped for the new episodes. **

**At any rate, I hope you enjoy this series as I try to explore my original theory before we had the CoM clone theory being confirmed. Diane has more of a backstory in this one, too. So stay tuned!**


End file.
